


No Other Choice

by Doylebaby



Series: Cops Universe [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspecteur Bean is dealing with an unexpected death</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Choice

**No Other Choice**

_'It had to be done.'_

When the door of the room opened, the occupant looked up with a bored expression on his face. This changed into a gloating grin when he saw who entered. 

“How's your partner?” he asked with glee.

The man, dressed completely in black and wearing gloves, did not reply, he just reached under his leather jacket and pulled out a pistol. From his jacket pocket he pulled a small cylinder and started to attach the silencer to the pistol.

A fearful look appeared on the occupant's face and he moved backwards with his hands held out in front of him. 

The cold smile on his visitor's face made the man shudder and he opened his mouth to plead for his life.

“You will never speak of him again,” the visitor finally replied to the question asked earlier and as soon as the words left his mouth he fired. 

An anguished scream left the man's lips as the first bullet hit his lower abdomen and he sagged to his knees, then he was silenced with a final bullet right between his eyes.

The visitor looked down upon his victim; he kissed his pistol and dropped the weapon beside the body. 

“Revenge is sweet,” he spat and then he left.

No one had noticed his coming or going.

~ * ~ 

“He's dead.”

Sean looked up from the file he was reading and scowled. “Who’s dead?” he asked his sergeant.

“That guy, Mortimer, you know the one who abducted-”

“I know who Mortimer is, I'm not a moron. They had him in protective custody, how the hell is this possible?” Sean threw his file down and jumped to his feet.

“Of course, sir. Yes, you are... uhm not. I don't know, sir.” Flustered, Sergeant Peters wondered whether he had just told his DI that he was a moron or not, but before he could amend his words, DI Bean was shouting for him to “Get his arse into gear!”

~ * ~ 

When Sean entered the room with Mortimer's body, he quickly took note of the details.

Two shots fired and no evidence of a fight. 

The weapon, a pistol with silencer, was left behind, without fingerprints no doubt. 

No signs of forced entry.

An inside job? 

Sean's keen eyes noticed a few spots of blood a distance away from the body... maybe Mortimer had managed to wound his assailant before he was killed.

After a brief exchange with the doctor and orders for Peters, he left the crime scene, knowing exactly where he would be going next.

~ * ~ 

Sean stalked into the hospital room, ready for a fierce interrogation and came abruptly to a halt.

The bed was empty except for Hugh sitting on the right side with his head resting on his arms on the bed, deeply asleep.

He was about to say something, when a quiet command from the other side of the room reached him.

“Don't you dare wake him, Bean,” Orlando told him. He stood with his back to Sean, his I.V. stand beside him, while he looked out of the window over the car park.

“Since when has he been here?” Sean asked Orlando.

Orlando slowly turned to face him. “Since last night, nine, nine-thirty I think. I asked if they had a bed for him...” he shrugged then his eyes narrowed. “Why do you ask?”

“Mortimer was killed last night, somewhere between eleven and three,” Sean replied watching Orlando's reaction to the news. 

Orlando's face hardened. “I hope they made him suffer,” he snarled. Then his eyes widened. “Are you trying to accuse Hugh? He hasn't left this room and he arrived well before Mortimer was killed!”

“So you don't care for justice?” Sean asked slyly. 

Orlando started to shuffle back to the bed, it was obvious he was still in a lot of pain. “I don't give a damn whether Mortimer was hung, drawn and quartered to be honest. After what he did to me... to us...” He paused to look at Hugh and the expression on his face softened slightly. “Don't expect something from me I cannot give.”

With some difficulty he crawled back into bed, just as the nurse came in to check on him. 

“No more problems with your I.V., Mr Bloom?” she asked cheerfully as she briskly pulled the covers up over his legs and checked his I.V. line and then took his blood pressure. 

Orlando grunted an affirmative before closing his eyes tiredly, his hand automatically reaching for Hugh and relaxing at the touch.

Sean decided to leave it for now. “I’ll be back, Orlando,” he warned.

Orlando didn't open his eyes, just shrugged. “Fine.”

~ * ~ 

Together with the nurse, Sean left the room.

“How is he really doing?” he asked.

The nurse's professional smile slid and her face turned serious. “Not good. He will probably never recover entirely and I'm not sure about his mental state either.”

Sean nodded, it was as bad as they'd feared, and then he thought of something. “Did Mr Jackman stay here all night?”

The nurse cocked her head and smiled. “He's very dedicated to his partner. According to the logs he came in around nine-thirty, Mr Bloom even requested a bed for him. It was denied of course, we're not a hotel.”

Sean chuckled, then his face sobered. After what Hugh had been through, it would have been a mere act of compassion to grant him a bed in the same room as his lover, because Sean knew that Hugh wasn't going to let Orlando out of his sight for a very long time. 

“What was that about Orlando's I.V.? Problems?” Sean didn't think it was important but he had to ask anyway.

The nurse rolled her eyes. “Mr Bloom had a chocolate bar in his bedside drawer and felt a need for it last night. He somehow got his IV line tangled up and it was pulled from his arm and because he managed to do this while we were in the middle of changing shifts, it wasn't noticed until much later and he had bled all over the place.” 

“Didn't he notice when he did it?” Sean asked with rising suspicion.

“Apparently not, but he's not always as lucid as he is today, he’s still on a heavy dose of sedatives. When he did, he notified us, but it had been a while by then. It was quite a bloody affair.”

Sean thanked her and left the hospital, he had a lot to think about.

~ * ~ 

Orlando's fingers carded through Hugh's hair gently, his lover was absolutely exhausted and still asleep.

“I've taken care of it,” Orlando whispered. “Sean is suspicious, I can tell, but I don't care. I had no other choice.”

The End


End file.
